Spider-Man: Fate Of The Spider Verse (2015 Video Game)
''Spider-Man: Fate Of The Spider Verse ''is the third video game installment heading after the events of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge Of Time. Beenox and Rocksteady will be colloborating for the project as well as Activision. Mark Walters, the writers of the popular Spider-Man video game, Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows, will be creating and writing the game as well as the other crews from Beenox ''such as ''Christos N. Gage ''and ''Bethesda will help of making this game with Tod Howard. Combing those three video game companies will make this game a dream come true for a Spider-Man fan or even a comic book fan. Release Date October 15th, 2015 Consoles Xbox One, Playstation 4, PC, Wii U, and Xbox 360 Story Right after the events of Spider-Man: Edge Of Time, Dr. Otto Octavius has reformed himself with the OZ serum, whom he got from Norman Osborn, the powerful CEO of Oscorp. They both work together, later finding Mysterio and plotting revenge against the Spider-Men; Octavius wants revenge on Miguel O'Hara and present-time Spider-Man, while Mysterio wants revenge on the two other Spider-Men and the two Octavius wants. Madame Web calls on Noir Spider-Man, Black Suited Spider-Man, Spider-Man, and 2099 Spider-Man, along with new Spider-Men from other universes such as Ben Reilly, Spider-Woman, and Miles Morales. These seven Spider-Verse members must take on a dangerous mission where Norman is forming a big team of villains to take down the worlds of all the Spider-Men and they must save their dimensions before it is too late... Gameplay And Details Combat Combat in this video game will be improved than it's prequels because the combat will have the player engaged and will be steady at first, but once the player gets Spidey Points, they are able to get better at the swing attacks, the punches, kicks, and moves dynamics as well as awesome special attacks for different Spider-Men. Missions The missions will go back to the popular Spider-Man: Shattered Dimension style, where the missions will have phases for each of the Spider-Men to protect their worlds from villains trying to destroy New York. Altogether, unlike the other Spider-Man video game, it will have a total of 5 mission phases, leading up into the big boss battle with the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. Characters Protagonists/Spider-Men # Peter Parker/Amazing Spider-Man # Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider # Miguel O'Hara/2099 Spider-Man # Peter Parker/Noir Spider-Man # Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man # Peter Parker/Black Suited Spider-Man # Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman Villains Amazing Spider-Man (In Order) # Mac Gargan/Scorpion # Herman Schultz/Shocker # Aleksei Sytsevich/RHINO # Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven # Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon Scarlet Spider (In Order) # Morris Bench/Hydro # Alistair Smythe/The Spider Slayer # Miles Warran/Jackal # Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard # Kaine 2099 Spider-Man (In Order) # Abe Jenkins/Beetle # Felicia Hardy/Black Cat # Anne Weying/Toxin # Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane # Victor Howlett/Sabretooth Noir Spider-Man (In Order) # William Baker/Sandman # Eddie Brock/Venom # Cletus Kasady/Carnage # Michael Morbius/Morbius # Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Ultimate Spider-Man (In Order) # The Prowler # Jason Macendale/Grey Goblin # Mark Raxton/Molten Man # Maximus Fury/Scorpio # Loki Black Suited Spider-Man (In Order) # Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone # Ox # Fred Myers/Boomerang # Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier # Spencer Smythe Spider-Woman (In Order) # Bullseye # Wade Wilson/Deadpool #